Exorcisme
by Alinore
Summary: Une petite scène qui m'est venue comme un coup de poing quand j'ai su qui allait quitter la série. Spoiler saison 5.J'ai hésité longtemps à la publier, mais elle a l'aval de ma relectrice attentive. Merci Midship !


_Ce n'est pas une scène complémentaire, puisque je l'ai écrite avant de voir le 519. Mais je savais que Jenny allait mourir... et ça m'est venu comme ça. Encore une tentative d'explorer la relation Gibbs/Ziva.._

Des bruits de coups étouffés. Mats et réguliers. Des halètements rythmés, sourds comme une plainte feutrée. Elle se faufila dans la salle de sports. Sa présence serait détectée sitôt à l'intérieur, malgré sa discrétion. Sa bouche s'étira dans un sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux. C'était un des talents qu'ils avaient en commun : se mouvoir sans bruit et repérer les intrusions silencieuses.

La salle était dans une quasi pénombre. À cette heure tardive, le gymnase était - théoriquement - fermé. L'unique occupant des lieux frappait le sac de sable, à mains nues, méthodiquement, régulièrement, rapidement, comme un métronome. À ceci près qu'un métronome n'exprimait aucune colère. Or, c'était une rage énorme qui se dégageait de l'homme devant elle. Le tee-shirt gris trempé de sueur collait le dos large et musclé, attestant que l'exercice durait depuis longtemps. Pourtant la violence des coups ne décroissait pas. La nuque ployée luisait légèrement, à la fois puissante et étrangement vulnérable. Une envie irrésistible de masser les muscles contractés la prenait ( la prit) . Alors que sa propre colère lui tordait le ventre et étranglait les mots dans sa gorge.

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, Officier David ?

Il avait presque craché les mots si formels. Sans cesser de frapper le sac, il se déplaça légèrement pour l'avoir dans son champ de vision. Elle se tenait debout, à quelques mètres de lui. Le corps bien droit, les traits figés en un masque d'indifférence qui ne le trompa pas une seconde. Il s'attarda sur sa tenue. Chaussures lacées à tige haute, short, débardeur, mains aux doigts déjà emmaillotés. Du sac qu'elle portait sur son épaule gauche, dépassaient deux paires de gants de boxe. Avec un mince sourire, il planta son regard dans celui de la jeune Israélienne.

- C'est un défi ?

Mais la provocation était dans sa voix à lui. Elle inclina la tête, lui tendit une paire de gants. Ils s'équipèrent en silence. Sans un mot, ils se mirent en position, sur le tapis de lutte. Les poings haut levés se touchèrent brièvement, ils se reculèrent. Ils ne se tournèrent pas autour, ne prirent aucun temps d'observation, d'adaptation. Le combat commença, immédiatement dur, violent, sans merci. La jeune femme compensait en vivacité ce qu'il avait de force pure. Les coups pleuvaient. Direct du droit, crochet du gauche, uppercut. Un amateur aurait admiré la précision des coups, la danse gracieuse des jeux de jambes. L'engagement était équilibré, d'une manière unique, propre aux deux boxeurs. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils s'affrontaient. Ils n'évoluaient définitivement pas dans la même catégorie, avec leurs quelques 35 kg d'écart. Elle travaillait à améliorer sa puissance et lui, entraînait son agilité, sa rapidité. Chacun bénéficiait ainsi des talents de l'autre pour se perfectionner. Mais aujourd'hui la rage prenait le dessus. L'observateur le plus éclairé n'aurait su interpréter avec justesse les sons brefs, étouffés ou parfois plus aigus qui s'échappaient de leurs bouches serrées. La douleur des coups ? Certes non. Au contraire, souffrir dans leur chair leur procurait un soulagement intense mais éphémère. Juste un instant avant que la mémoire des faits ne revienne leur ronger le cerveau. Ziva laissa échapper un gémissement plus sonore. Gibbs cligna des yeux, ajustant sa vision à la fine silhouette devant lui. Distrait, il encaissa un direct au foie qui le plia en deux. Les yeux secs, elle bourrait les côtes de son adversaire de coups rapprochés, désordonnés et de plus en plus faibles. Sans plus se défendre, il passa ses bras autour d'elle et l'attira à lui. Hoquetant, elle cessa de se battre. Ses genoux fléchirent. Ils touchèrent le sol ensemble, étreints par la même douleur,atteints du même mal. Elle étouffait ses plaintes, la bouche et le nez enfouis contre son torse. Il avait posé son front sur l'épaule frêle de la jeune femme, respirant lentement et profondément, cherchant à maîtriser ce qu'il ne s'autorisait pas à nommer : colère, souffrance ou intolérable sentiment de perte. Mais il savait intuitivement qu'il pouvait, pour une fois, partager cela. Avec cette jeune femme qui sanglotait sans larmes, dans ses bras. Sa fragilité physique n'était qu'apparente et sa force mentale l'avait toujours bluffé même si, lui plus qu'un autre, il en connaissait les failles. Forces et faiblesses de soldats, de guerriers : ils étaient si semblables tous les deux. Alors, il ne se retirerait pas dans sa tour de douleur. Pas cette fois. Il lui faudrait beaucoup batailler pour contrer sa nature profonde, pour lâcher prise, mais il savait déjà qu'il puiserait autant de réconfort chez Ziva qu'il pourrait lui en apporter. Peut-être même davantage. Il avait vécu enfermé dans une prison de chagrin et de solitude pendant des années. _Et nom de Dieu ! Ça n'arriverait pas à Ziva ! Pas s'il pouvait l'éviter. Il lui devait bien ça. Il leur devait bien ça._

Il se laissa aller au sol, l'entraînant avec lui. Ils restèrent ainsi l'un contre l'autre, longtemps. Leur souffle s'apaisa, leur respiration, de chaotique redevint lente et régulière. Contre son oreille, Ziva entendait les battements du cœur de Gibbs. La pulsation sourde résonnait dans son crâne. C'était à la fois entêtant, et sécurisant. Jubilatoire aussi. Il vivait. Encore et toujours. L'enfant (,) en elle, était confortée dans sa croyance archaïque, naïve et éternelle. Certains ne peuvent pas, ne doivent pas mourir. Oh, il serait furieux de l'entendre dire ça. Pourquoi moi, Ziva ? Elle méritait de survivre. Bien davantage que moi. Je n'ai pas su la protéger. Mais elle pourrait lui renvoyer la politesse. Elle n'était pas plus digne que lui d'échapper à la mort, et elle aussi avait failli. L'image d'une Jenny Shepard souriant ironiquement flotta devant ses yeux. Elle entendait presque sa voix doucement moqueuse. _Seigneur ! Que vous êtes donc excessive, Officier David ! Allons, Ziva, sérieusement ! Crois-tu que tu aurais pu me sauver malgré moi ?_ Elle sourit faiblement. Oui, elle voulait surmonter ça, vivre. Mais bon sang que c'était dur !

Dans son dos, les mouvements lui apprenaient que Gibbs se débarrassait de ses gants. Il lui fallait se préparer à bouger, à sortir de là, continuer sa route... Elle savait qu'elle en était capable. D'ailleurs avait-elle le choix ?

Elle l'accompagna quand il s'assit, sans résister mais sans lever la tête, ni esquisser le moindre geste. Pas encore prête pour le monde réel. Il la redressa gentiment, lui ôta ses gants. Puis commença lentement à lui enlever ses bandages. Il procédait délicatement comme s'il retirait un pansement d'une plaie encore à vif. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de ses mains. Ses gestes étaient à la fois économes, efficaces et doux. Ce que sa fureur ne lui avait pas permis, la tendresse attentive et silencieuse de cet homme, réputé pour sa brusquerie et selon certains, son insensibilité, l'autorisa, et libéra son chagrin. Quand il leva les yeux vers elle, les larmes coulaient enfin sur ses joues pâlies. Une paume sèche et chaude vint envelopper son visage. Du pouce, il lui releva le menton.

- Ziva, faites quelque chose pour moi.

Les sourcils bien dessinés se levèrent, interrogateurs. La bouche tout contre son oreille, il murmurait.

- Acceptez-le. Ce n'était pas votre faute. Et laissez-vous aller.

Elle renifla, se renfrogna un peu. Accepta d'examiner la question. Le fixa droit dans les yeux.

- À une condition.

Il attendit, étonnamment patient.

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute non plus. Admettez-le.

- Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai, Ziva.

Il lutta, désirant avec passion se réfugier derrière les murs de défenses familiers.

- Mais... peut-être que si vous m'aidez un peu...

Sa voix chuchotante laissait passer la fêlure. Et cela, plus que la prière inattendue, ou les mots presque étrangers qui forçaient sa bouche, la décida. Elle se dégagea, noua ses bras autour de sa nuque, et le nez dans son cou, elle rendit les armes. Elle pleura comme elle n'avait plus pleuré depuis qu'elle était enfant. Mais c'était un chagrin adulte, qui mesurait l'ampleur de la perte, le vide que son amie allait laisser dans sa vie. Et qui acceptait son impuissance. À son tour, elle osa demander.

- Plus fort.

Il n'eut pas besoin de plus de précisions. Ses mains remontèrent le long du dos de la jeune femme, et il l'étreignit, à leur faire mal à tous deux. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi. Puis dans un geste à la fois doux et violent, elle saisit sa tête à deux mains, emprisonnant ses tempes. Ses yeux, si noirs que pupilles et iris se confondaient, plongèrent dans le regard limpide, brûlant de ces foutues larmes qui ne voulaient pas couler. Si bleu, si lumineux, tellement vivant malgré tout. Elle y trouverait les forces nécessaires pour poursuivre son chemin. Et il ferait de même. Ce n'était pas même un choix. Juste une évidence. Ils se regardaient, totalement ouverts l'un à l'autre. Sans faux-fuyants, sans protection, sans crainte. Se reconnaissant. S'acceptant. Alors, dans un élan totalement spontané, et complètement fou si on voulait bien y penser quelques secondes, elle l'embrassa. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent.

Et c'était comme boire quand on meurt de soif. Sentir la vie même, frémissante, timide mais triomphante sous leurs lèvres sèches. Était-ce mal ? À vrai dire, la question ne se posait pas. C'était au-delà ou même en deçà de la morale, du bon sens. C'était primaire au sens d'essentiel. Primal comme le cri d'un nouveau-né. Ou même primitif au sens de premier. Avant. Avant la civilisation. Avant le chagrin. Avant la mort. Une pulsion. Un instinct qui coulait dans leurs veines. Qui criait simplement qu'ils étaient vivants.

_Plus tard, ils se rappelleraient ce moment. Toujours avec tendresse, sans remords ni regrets. Parfois leurs regards se croiseraient et ils partageraient cet instant hors du temps, y puisant force et réconfort._

_Jamais, ils n'en parleraient._


End file.
